Nothing Else Matters
by GuitarGirl9569
Summary: So this is my first fic so be nice, plz review! M for alot of reasons AU/FemSlash Pezberry writen from Santana POV , story about giving love a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Else Matters

I

This was my favorite part of the gigs, seeing all those fine ass chicks getting all hot and bothered from our awesome music. It was also at this moment that I chose which girl to fuck. I was ending my last fucking god-like solo when our eyes met, she was stunning biggest chocolate brown eyes I´ve ever seen, wavy brown hair that hanged just over her oh so perfect breasts in loose curls, oh and those juicy lips of her. Damn, that´s the first word that came to my head, well I´ve chosen my target, fuck ya.

-Fuck I think we´re getting better every fucking gig we do!- Puck says.

Puck has been my lesbro since I can remember we know each other from since we were fucking 5. We made a promise to leave Ohio and come to LA and fuck here we are.

-Fuck ya, specially me when I gets my solo on, you know all those fine ass chicks out there almost come.-I say

-Ya ya, whatever you say, don´t you have some pussy huntin to do?

That's when I remember that stunning brunette I saw.

-Fuck ya I do, see ya later bitches.

Quinn, Brits and Sam just give me that "you´l never change" look and just shrug it off.

-I swear her fingers are going to fall of one of this days.-Quinn jokes

-Along with her tongue too.- Says Sam

-Oh cmon you bitches are just mad cose u aints getting none.-Brit says matter of factually

I get to the crowd and girls are already pulling at me, usually I would be all up on that but tonight I want someone in particular. I spot her at the bar, I put my sexy rock star smirk on and make my way over.

-A beer please, and what will you have beautiful?- I tell the bartender and ask her

-I´ll have a shot of tequila please.- she tells the bartender

-I like a girl that holds her liquor, make it two shots.

She blushes a bit, I swear she´s a fucking goddess.

-So, are you new in town? I´ve never seen you around before.- I ask her

-Well actually I´m from LA but I´ve just moved back from NY.

-Sweet, always good to have a pretty face like yours around.

-Thanks.- she says blushing

-So, I saw you looking at me when I was on the stage, your house or mine?- I don't waste any time

-Hold up, I know everything about you, that you think your this big player and shit, and I´m sure as hell not going to be just another girl you fuck.

Shit girl´s got some fire in her, me gusta.

I don't think I am a player sweaty I am.

I don't give a fuck really.

Ok fine maybe I was disrespectful, I apologize, let's start over, I´m Santana Lopez what's your name?

Rachel Berry.

Nice to meet you Rachel.

Pleasure is all mine.

It will be.

Jeez you don't give up do you?- she gives me a perfect eye roll

Sorry, it's just that you are so sexy it's distracting. But anyways why did you come back to LA?

I don't know I had enough of NY, and I got a job at my friend´s tattoo shop.

Sweet, so you are a tattoo artist?

Yep sure am.

So am I.

Seriously? I thought you were a big rock star.- she says mocking me

Ya well I do both, I´m a badass like that.

Do you actually get laid with lines like that?

Ouch my heart is bleeding.- I say faking hurt

Do you even have one?

Ok fine let me show you I´m not a total ass hole, c´mon let's get out of here.

Fine.

Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. We get to my car, she has a wicked smirk going on, shit I want to fuck right here.

-What?- I ask

- Of course you have a black Mustang, fits you perfectly.

-I´ll take that as a compliment.

-It is one.

Well shit things are getting better. We are driving in a comfortable silence and I swear I´m going to crash this car, I can't take my eyes off those juicy lips of hers, I just want to kiss them, and suck on them, and fuck it worship em.

-So where are you taking me?-she wakes me from my pervy thoughts

-Just this cool spot in the beach.

-Sweet.

When we get there help her get to "my rock", ya I call it my rock I´ve cried here, I´ve smiled here, I´ve gotten drunk here, I´ve gotten high here, shit I´ve even got laid here, several times. Maybe I´ll get lucky this time too.

-Soo why are we here?- she breaks the silence

- I just really like this place, its peaceful and I wanted to be alone with you.- I say truthfully

- Ok well we are all alone now.

-Yep so let's get to know each other better- I say leaning in

-Woah hold up, I know a better way to get to know each other.

-Whats that?

- A asking game!- she says clapping her hands

Shit she´s cute.

Ok fine, ladies first.

Humm let me see, are you a lesbian?

Well fuck me I thought my Shane haircut and my attitude would give away.

-Yep I´m a pussy lover foh sure. What about you?

- I don't like labels.

-Good enough for me.

- Ok next question, what's you favorite color?

-Black. Yours?

-Red.

Shit she would look perfect in red underwear.

-Ok, what is your zodiac sing?

-Sagittarius, you?

- Aquarius.

-Shit you know we are perfect sexual partners? We have to have sex to make the gods happy.- I say smirking

- You are so full of shit.- she laughs

- Don´t act like you don't dig it.

-I never said that.

-So you do dig it?

-Maybe.

-Cmon babe you're not helping here.

-Well make a move and you will see.

Shit girl don't need to tell me twice. I lean in and this time she doesn't back away, win. I softly place my lips on her neck, she lets out the most delicious moan, shit my boxers are ruined. I start sucking on her neck and then kissing it, working on getin my marks on. When I´m satisfied with my work I kiss her lips, so full, so ready. I put my hands on her waist and bring her closer she puts her arms around my neck, I lick her bottom lip asking for access, she gives it to me immediately, out tongues meet and shit. You know all the fireworks bull shit, well its fucking true. I swear I could come just from kissing her. We kiss for several minutes and when we separate to get out breath back, she´s the first to break the silence.

-You´re good at that.

My first though is well duh the second and better one is:

-You are a great inspiration.

She blushes.

-Listen we have to get some rules in to place.- she says seriously

Shit I hate rules.

-Ok, talk to me.

-Rule number one, I may have kissed you but that's all you´re getting tonight, rule number two, I have a five date rule if you survive until then you get to have sex with me and the last rule is until I get tired of your ass you can´t see any other chicks ok?

Shit your talking to Santana Fucking Lopez girl, are you out of your mind giving me those rules.

-Ok.-I say

-Good, now take me home sexy.

After I drop her off I go home, I got her number by the way. I can´t resist the urge to text her.

"it was great getting to know you =D – san"

"pleasure was all mine right?"

"lol ya it will be honey"

"hum if you keep being that cute it sure will"

She thinks I´m cute, win.

"I just can't help it ;D"

"you are an ass"

"ya I know, but chicks dig it"

"true"

"I want to go out with you tomorrow"

"sweet, call me then"

"sure will"

"can´t wait, good night sanny 3"

She called me Sanny, I like it.

"good night beautiful S2"

Quinn gets out of the bathroom this minute. Ya we live together.

-Home so early?- she asks

-Ya didn´t get any today.

-Shit the world might end today.

-Fuck off. I met an amazing girl though.

-And didn´t fuck her? Do tell.

-Well she´s different.

-Woah Santana Player Lopez is in luve!

- Not like that.

- Ya sure, sweaty I know you for how long? That dreamy look you have on your face, its love.

-Whatever, I´m going to bed. Night.

-Good night love bird.

I flip her of. I go to sleep thinking about Rachel, maybe true love does exist.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"_oh yes san right there don´t stop" she moans_

_She is currently straddling me on the couch, I´m kissing her neck working on a mark, yes I like to mark my territory. I leave her neck and kiss those oh so lovely lips of her, the kiss is rough but passionate, I waste to time slipping my tongue into her mouth and fighting hers for dominance. I slip a hand under her shirt and grab her boobs pinching her nipples at the same time, she moans, fuck she´s sexy._

"_fuck me baby" she pleads_

"_don´t have to ask me twice"_

_I let my hand travel down her body, over her perfect stomach, on her hips, on the little dip in her navel, finely my hands make their way under her panties, I tease at her lips._

"_so wet for me, so ready"_

"_don´t tease me baby, please"_

_I waste no more time and plunge two fingers in to her we both moan at the contact, I start a steady pace and my thumb make its way to her clit, I circle it and she starts to pant._

"_I´m so close san don´t stop"_

_The way she moans my name almost make me cum right there. I know she´s over the edge so I kiss her passionately she kisses me back with the same passion, then she starts to… lick my face?_

I open my eyes and find my pit bull, Satan, licking my face. Jeez it was just a fucking dream. I reach down to my boxers.

-A very wet dream.- I say to myself.

I make my way to the bathroom I need a fucking bath and change of underwear. When I´m ready for work I make my way to the kitchen, Quinn is already there making that perfect bacon of hers.

-Good morning sexy, want some?- she says

-Morning, do you even have to ask?

-Jeez here I am tryin to be polite and you say that.- she says faking hurt

-Sorry, I´m just a little sexually frustrated.

-Ohh the hot brunette huh?

-She has a name.

-Woah calm down, what's her name.

-Rachel Berry.

-Humm, you still wanna tap that huh?

-Yes I want her, but she has this five date rule.

-Fuck, playn hard to get, too bad you don't do that shit.

-Well actually, I agreed to wait.

-WAIT, HOLD UP! SANTANA LOPEZ IS GOING TO WAIT TO FUCK A GIRL?

-What?

-Fuck, I belive in fairy's now.

- Shut up I have to go to work.- I say finishing my bacon.

-Ok lovebird c ya later.

-Ya ya.- I say kissing her cheek

I make my way to the garage, fuck it I´m ridin my Kawasaki today, ya I get paid like that.

I work at my girl´s Mercedes tattoo shop, it´s called Diva, fits her perfectly.

-Hey gurrll.- she says

-Hey hot stuff, sup?

-Same old same old, sooo whats that look you´re sporting today?

-What look?

-The I had sex all night look.

-There is no look, and anyways that´s not true.

-Hold up you tellin me you went a night without sex?

-Ya, so?

-Nothing it's just a big change for you.

-I´m just waiting for someone…

-Wow u in luvee?

-No.(not yet)

-So who´s the lucky girl?

-Her name is…

I stop mid-sentence cose Rachel Goddess Berry just made her way into the shop, but only artists are here at this time, oh shit.

-Hey Rachel!-Cedes says

-Hey girl!- Rachel answers

-San this is Rachel the girl I told you about from NY.

-No shit, we already met Cedes.- I say smirking at Rachel when I see the mark on her neck.

Mercedes follows my line of vision and sees the hickey on Rachel´s neck.

-Oh.- is all she says

Rachel blushes.

-Ya we met at a club last night.- Rachel says

-Wait hold up, San is this the girl you were talking telling me about, that you

-Shut up wheezy.- I cut her mid-sentence

-Oh good lord this is too good to be true.- she smirks and leaves.

Rachel and I stay in a awkward silence for a while, I decide to break it.

-So looks like we´re coworkers huh?

-Ya.

-Something wrong?

-I don't like to mix work with my personal life.

Shit.

-Well sometimes it's worth it.- I say

She smiles and nods. Win.

-You´re right, and you know what, I think you´re worth it.- she says and gives me a peck on the lips.

Oh good those lips.

-Hey just a peck?- I ask pouting

-Yep, by the way you´re taking me out on a date today, you promised.- she calls over her neck.

Good she wants me. The day goes by quickly, I talk to Rachel a bit but nothing major. At the end of the day everybody´s gone but Rachel, Cedes asked me to close the shop tonight.

-Soo where are you taking me?-she asks

-I´m felling some Chinese, you like?

-As long as it´s vegan I´m in.

Shit I hate this vegan bullshit, but whatever.

-I´m sure they have something there.

-Let´s go then.

Rachel puts on a fit when she sees my bike.

-I´m not fucking riding that!- she complain

-Why not? It´s a sick bike!

-Don´t care you know how many people die in bikes?

-Not really.

-Many.

She looks cute mad.

-Listen I promise I won't speed and I´m a really good driver trust me.

-Ok fine, but I swear that if we die I will kill you!

-That doesn't make any sense.

-Shut up.

We get to my girl´s Tina Chinese restaurant, it's the best in town.

-Sup Asian queen.- I say while I hug Tina

We got it on in the past.

-Workin my ass off as always. You?

-You know getting paid n´ getin ass.

Rachel and Tina roll their eyes at the same time.

-So who´s the pretty lady?

-I´m Rachel, nice to meet you.

-Pleasure is all mine, so are you guys dating.

-Yep sure are.- I say happily

-Well that's a first for you.- Tina says

Rachel gets a mad look going on. Way to go Tina. We get a table and order. The mood is kind of heavy so I decide to say something

-So how did you like the shop?

-It´s fine.

-Did you get a lot of clients today?

-Yes.

Shit she´s mad.

-Why are you mad baby?

-First not your baby, second everywhere we go I just see you being refered as the player, I don't like it.

-Hey that changed when I met you yesterday. I swear I want to try with you.

-Why though?

-Why what?

-Why are you such a player?

My heart sinks at that point.

-When I was in college I had a girlfriend her name was Ingrid, I was so in love with her she was everything to me, I would promise myself I would make her my wife someday. One day I got to my dorm and she was riding some guy. I swear I never felt anything like it, it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. So I made a promise to myself to leave before I get hurt, and since I´ve lied to the no relationships rule.

-I´m so sorry I had no idea.

-It´s fine it was a long time ago anyway.

She grabs my hands and looks deep into my eyes.

-I will never do that to you, ever.- she says truthfully

My heart fells so warm right now, I kiss her hands. Our food arrives and we eat in comfortable silence having small talk here and there.

-So did you have fun?- I ask her when we get to her house.

-Ya sure did, tomorrow is Sunday let´s go skating?

-Ya sure, surfing after ok?

-I can´t surf.

-I´m a good teacher.

She smiles and leans in, I capture her bottom lip between my lips and she makes a cute squeak. I deepen the kiss and it feels like I'm floating. We kiss for a long time.

-I should go she says.

-Really?-I say pouting

-Ya I should rest you´re teaching me how to surf tomorrow!

-Ok fine, but I want one more kiss.

She gives me a peck, wishes me good night and goes inside.

-I´m in love!- I say to myself.


End file.
